


In Which Dream's Need To Be As Dramatic As Possible Actually Pays Off For Once

by haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blues the only one with a braincell, Dreamare - Freeform, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Nightmare needs a hug tbh, Rap Battles, Sibling Incest, and he uses it for PROFIT, dream's a dramatic bitch i love him so much, good thing dream's right on that, kinda sorta, yea they brothers sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/pseuds/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr
Summary: Dream tries to make a very dramatic speech before a fight. Unfortunately he just sounds like a Disney villain and now Nightmare has to show him how it's done. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 87





	In Which Dream's Need To Be As Dramatic As Possible Actually Pays Off For Once

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a wonderful discord server for this skdfhkdsskfhslfhsl

“-and that is why, without a doubt, your plans will fall alongside your team!” 

The area was dead silent, which is quite the achievement considering the dramatically inclined monsters inhabiting it. Dream smirked, hands on his hips as he stared at Nightmare and his group of horrors. Behind the positive skeleton stood Ink and Blue, both staring slack jawed at their team member. Slowly, Blue stepped forward and put a hand on Dream’s shoulder. 

“Uhh Dream? I love the enthusiasm but…” 

Dream turned and gave Blue a large smile, rocking back and forth in his excitement. “It was good right? I’ve been practicing that one for a good while.” Blue gave his friend a strained smile, and Nightmare could see Ink shaking from the effort of keeping silent. Behind him, Nightmare could hear his boys whispering to each other, Killer seemingly on the verge of laughter. 

“Yes it was really uh, something… But my friend, isn’t it usually the villains who give such a dark and threatening speech? Plus you kinda just gave away our entire plan…”

Dream blinked, looking as if Blue slapped him across the face. Apparently this was the breaking point for Ink, who wheezed as he doubled over. A wave of chuckles came from behind Nightmare as Ink’s reaction caused his boys to start howling as well. Nightmare heard a thud as Killer collapsed on the floor, gasping for air in between giggles. Even Nightmare couldn’t help but snicker, especially after his brother crouched down and hid his now bright yellow face, Blue was doing his best to hide his laughter while comforting the embarrassed monster. Eventually Ink staggered over to Dream, leaning heavily on Blue when he got close enough.

“ _ Dream, _ ” he wheezed out, colorful tears running down his face. “Dream h-holy shit that was amazing.” In response Dream stopped hiding his face long enough to shoot Ink a glare, before hesitantly glancing at Nightmare and his group, who had more or less composed themselves save the occasional snicker. 

Nightmare grunted as he felt someone practically crash into his side. He raised a tentacle and smacked at Killer, who hardly looked phased as he looked at Nightmare with a sharp grin. He propped his chin on Nightmare’s shoulder as Horror and Dust slowly came up to surround Nightmare too.

“Boss,” he cooed, causing Nightmare to stiffen. Whenever Killer used that tone he was up to something that usually led to a dead body, no matter how many times Nightmare scolded him for breaking the No Killing policy. “Are you gonna just stand there and take it? Surely you can come up with a better speech like any good villain?” Nightmare narrowed his eyes and growled as Killer leaned further into his side, but the damage was done. Suddenly Nightmare found himself the focus of both his boys and the Star Sans’. He pushed Killer off of him and stepped forward, until he was about a foot away from Dream. He titled his head to the side and gave Dream a mocking grin, delight rising in him as he saw his brother shiver.

“Dear brother,” he crooned, watching in satisfaction as the Star Sans’ immediately went on guard, his boys slowly drawing up their weapons behind him. “That was an  _ adorable _ attempt but allow me to show you how to  _ really _ intimidate with words.” Nightmare started walking a slow circle around Dream as the positive guardian rose to his feet, gripping his bow tightly. Nightmare let out a laugh, getting close to Dream’s face in an instant.

“Little brother,” he began. “Little brother, what makes you think you can stand here so bold, speaking lines of victory when the battle has yet to unfold?” He takes a step back and continues circling around Dream, the words spilling out of him as he walks.

“You yell and you shriek telling tales of my defeat and yet I fail to take your words to heart when the plan you’ve outline you seem hesitant start

Little brother,

You point and you pose as you call us your foes you expect us to cower from your words of power but what you haven’t considered as you stand here so bitter

Is that you’re fighting a hopeless battle.” Nightmare leans forward, mouth frozen in a snarl as his tentacles swayed behind him, matching the beat he unintentionally created. He spared a moment to catch his breath and glace around his surroundings. While he and Dream kept their focus on one another, the others seemed to have given up fighting in favor of watching the show. It appears Ink had even summoned up some chairs and popcorn for everyone. Turning his attention back to Dream Nightmare was surprised to see the slightest blush on his brother’s face. He was staring wide eyed at Nightmare, mouth open in shock. Nightmare smirked and slowly raised a hand to close Dream’s mouth. Leaning in even closer, Nightmare whispered to Dream low enough for only the two of them to hear.

“Have you learned your lesson little brother? Leave the speeches to the experts ok?” Nightmare’s smirk grew into a wicked grin as he saw his brother trembling. He straightened up and turned to walk away, when a small voice stopped him.

“My brother.” Nightmare turned back around, grin never leaving his face as he saw Dream staring at him. He was still trembling, but Nightmare could see it wasn’t with fear as he originally assumed. No, his brother was trembling with  _ excitement _ . Nightmare could see it in the gleam in his eyes, the way his grin twitched and hands shook with barely restrained glee. Nightmare could understand why too, this was something new, something they haven’t tried before despite their long lives. 

The fighting was beginning to get stale even for Nightmare despite the power boost he got from it. He had long since made up with his brother for what happened, the fighting now was simply a way for them to have fun, though it did feed into the multiverse’s shallow perspective on Good and Evil.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Nightmare resumed walking in a slow circle, only this time Dream mirrored him, the two facing off one another. The change in the atmosphere was palpable, out of the corner of his eye Nightmare could see their audience leaning forward, exchanging money and whispered jokes. Across from him, Dream squared his shoulders and began his response.

“You claim I’m hesitant to attack, that victory is something I lack

However what you failed to mention is your true fear, the cause of your tension

I know that winning is something you crave, and to get it you dare to be brave

But you and I both know that’s just an act I’ve seen it fail I’ve watched you crack

So don’t get cute with me using your silly rhymes and threatening stance,” Dream broke the circle they’ve been keeping, gripping Nightmare’s shoulders and dragging him closer. Rather than whispering where his ears would be like Nightmare did, Dream instead brought their faces alarmingly close together, barely a breaths away. He stared into Nightmare’s eye as he spoke the last line.

“Because we both know I’ve seen through you with a glance”

Nightmare shuddered, Dream’s voice was soft and filled with an emotion Nightmare dared not put a name to, not now, maybe not ever. ~~He didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that, he didn’t deserve dreams affections, he didn’t deserve dreams lo-~~

“Damn Boss you ok?”

Killer’s annoying voice broke Nightmare out of his thoughts, he jerked back from Dream, hissing as he went.

“Get your hands off me damn it.” Dream let him go without protesting, and in return Nightmare pretended he didn’t feel the sadness and longing coming off of him.

Brushing off his clothes, Nightmare looked around for his boys. Unexpectedly, there were quite a few more people here than there were before. A loose circle surrounded Nightmare and Dream, through the crowd Nightmare could barely make out Blue getting money from people, was he selling tickets?! Someone, a stranger, called out from the crowd.

“Well? Come on then, answer back!”

A cheer went out from the crowd, some chanting Dream’s name, others-for some ungodly reason- were chanting his. Nightmare glanced at Dream, who shrugged. Nightmare shrugged back and continued circling. Dream let out a laugh as Nightmare took a minute to come up with a new verse. Seeing the look of joy on his brother’s face made Nightmare choke back a laugh of his own, starting to get caught up with the energy emanating from both Dream and the crowd. Nightmare instead gave his brother a brilliant smile of his own  ~~when was the last time he let himself feel this happy? When was the last time he truly allowed himself to relax?~~ Their movements changed once more, they continued circling one another, but it felt more playful this time, the two practically dancing with each other. Nightmare started the next verse with a smirk.

Let’s see if Dream still remembers Latin.

* * *

  
  


A few months in and Nightmare no longer has any idea what is happening. Somehow tales of their verbal fighting has spread(Nightmare can’t prove it but he swears up and down it’s Blue’s doing in an effort to make more profit off of them) and now large groups gather at a time to watch the two of them talk with one another. Nightmare thinks it’s ridiculous, Dream loves it. People have even started dressing up as the twins, the first time Nightmare saw little kids running around with black paint and Styrofoam tentacles he accused Horror of lacing his food with something again. Of course this led his boys to cooing over the children, enamored with the idea of Nightmare having tiny fans. Even after death Nightmare would never admit it...but if he had helped a couple kids here and there on their costumes...well no one had to know now did they?

Some issues arose from this new found fame however. Nightmare’s reputation as King of Negativity has been shot, replaced with whatever inane view his new followers have of him. Nightmare made the mistake of delving into the depths of the internet on him once, never again. Dream had to talk him down from tracking down those responsible for the more...disturbing art he came across. Honestly, and people thought  _ his _ boys were disturbing.

Of course just because there were a few horrifying things did not stop Nightmare from taking what’s rightfully his. If people were going to offer him their skilled works of art who was he to turn his metaphoric nose up at it? Everything he can find, from fic to art to animation, is being placed in storage for his viewing pleasure only.  ~~ It was his safe haven, a place to remind him that it is possible for people to like him, that the villagers were wrong, that HE was wrong for believing them for all these years. ~~ He had a feeling Dream knew about the place, but if he did he never said anything about it. 

Heading into an AU that held the most of his people, Nightmare strode down the street, seeking out as he did every day the people that needed him the most. Feeling a familiar signature Nightmare turned left into an alleyway, finding a small figure huddled between some dumpsters. The thin human saw him coming and sighed, he knew better than to try and run nowadays. Nightmare gave the man a small smile. 

“Rough day Jim?”

“...Yeah.”

Without another word Nightmare picked Jim up with a tentacle and went on to find the next person. He had set up this system a few months back. He noticed a lot of his people were, well, a lot of them gave him quite a bit of negative energy. So Nightmare started tracking down these people in an effort to help them best he could. Not only did this allow Nightmare to draw more power from the negativity while they had it, but it also gave him a chance to get closer to his people, to his followers. 

The guardian never expected to have a following of people who genuinely liked him despite all he’s done, no he was very prepared to live a glorious life of infamy. Those ideals went out the window the first time someone offered him pie. It was the first gift he had gotten in quite a while that wasn’t from his boys. To say he was surprised was an understatement.  ~~ He started crying on the spot. Luckily the woman offering the pie was a grandmother who has dealt with tears before and didn’t hesitate to offer him comfort. An offer that, no matter how much he felt it to be a trap, he couldn’t refuse for an instant. It soothed a small, long repressed part of him that ached for the simple affection a hug could give. ~~

After that incident more people seemed to want to seek out affection from Nightmare. He found himself bombarded with gifts and praise, and the occasional rabid fan declaring their love for the monster. The type of fan which Nightmare found himself complaining about today as he picked up his last person for the day. 

“I mean honestly, I’ve never even spoken to the vast majority of these people and yet they consider themselves close enough to me to actually harbor such affections?! The utter audacity of it!”

Emily, a goat monster he found preparing to leave for the school she teaches at, chuckled at his complaints. “Well,” she shrugged, swaying in the tentacle holding her hostage. “Have you considered settling down with a partner yet? I’m sure if you were to find someone half of those fans would calm down.” Nightmare snorted at that.

“Yes and the other half would go for my lover. It would be irresponsible of me to use him simply for the sake of getting some fans off my back when it was agreed we wouldn’t-” Nightmare cut himself off but it was too late. Emily squealed, reaching out her hands to cup Nightmare’s face.

“No! You actually have someone?! Oh Nightmare congratulations, we’ve been so concerned down at the school that you were too lonely these days even with your fans.” the other people Nightmare grabbed all started chattering, giving their congrats alongside demands to know who the mystery lover is. Nightmare, face now a muted blue, refused to give any more hints as to who the person was and after a while the questions tapered off. He spent the day walking around with his followers, chatting with them and anyone he happened to come across. Just as he was sending home Emily a familiar presence appeared behind him. 

“There you are brother!”

Before he could turn around Nightmare felt arms wrap around him as a warm body leaned against his back. Nightmare couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Someone’s feeling affectionate I see, did you miss me that much Dream?” Dream laughed, a low sound that made Nightmare melt inside. He felt Dream press a kiss against his cheek and blushed.

“Of course I missed you my moon, I’ve been thinking of you all day.”

Nightmare felt his face erupt in blue as Emily giggled and skipped back into her house, Nightmare guesses now the secret is out. But with Dream insistingly nuzzling at the side of his face and neck for attention, the monster couldn’t bring himself to care too much about it. 

Teleporting them both back to his home, Nightmare turned his head to give Dream a proper kiss, something well received judging by the quiet purr coming from Dream. Pulling back just enough to properly look Dream in the eyes, Nightmare gave his lover a mocking grin. 

“Who would’ve guessed this all started by your need to be dramatic at all times.”

Before Dream could process that sentence Nightmare pulled out of their embrace and sprinted down the hallway. Hearing the sudden shout of his name and footsteps echoing behind him, Nightmare let out a laugh, bright and happy as his brother gave chase. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i really like the end but oh well ive spent like all day on this;;;; hope you enjoy uwu


End file.
